Happiness
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil |previous = Hoshi no Fantasia 星のファンタジア |next = Hoshi no Fantasia (off-vocal) 星のファンタジア (off-vocal) |current track = Happiness }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 愛島セシル Happiness |image = |kanji name = Happiness |romaji name = Happiness |translation = Happiness |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] who is voiced by ''Toriumi Kousuke''. Lyrics English = A melody that needs no words Knock, knock, knock, knock (Cloudy) I want to give it to everyone Happy in love (I want to tell you) If you don’t mind if it’s with me, To Neverland (With me) Then, let’s go on a date together Dreamin’, splitting this happiness between the two of us, Ah, fifty-(fifty), this love and all At that moment, take my hand Please, may I spoil you? (May I?) (Hey… Teach me) Like the desert, (Hey… Envelop me) My thirsting heart (Hey… Kiss me) Satiate it I’m beggin you, I need you The sun sets with glee The greatest happiness in all the earth Like something from a mysterious dream Knock, knock, knock, knock (Cloudy…) A fragrantly sweet slumber Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep (Lulling me…) This eccentric world Filled only with (the unknown) the incomprehensible Dreamin’, my fingertips sought This gentle (Shake hands) warmth Less than an adult, but more than a child? Please, fill my heart (My heart) (Hey… These emotions) See how my heart (Hey… These feelings) Cannot be portrayed with any kind of skill (Hey… They’re getting across) So frustrating And awkward, I need you Like a tender sunflower It’s happiness at being on your lap (Hey… Teach me) Like the desert, (Hey… Envelop me) My thirsting heart (Hey… Kiss me) Satiate it I’m beggin you, I need you Getting through to everyone how lovely Is the greatest happiness in all the earth I’ll make your happinessRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = kotoba ni naranai MERODI ga Knock x4 (Cloudy) WATASHI kara minna ni okuritai Happy In Love (tsutaetai) konna WATASHI de yokattara NEBAARANDO (With Me) sou issho ni DEETO Dreamin’ shiawase hanbunko ni Cut Ah　FIFUTI (Fifty) ai mo zenbu sono toki ni wa te wo tsunaide Please　amaete II desu ka? (II desu ka?) (nee…oshiete)　sabaku no youni (nee…tsutsunde)　kawaiteru HAATO (nee…Kiss shite)　uruowasete onedari na　I Need You hashaide hi wa ochiteku chikyuu de ichiban no　Happiness MISUTERIASU na yume de nani ka ga Knock x4 (Cloudy…) FUREGARANSU na kaori madoromi Sleep x4 (izanau…) kono sekai wa EKISENTORIKKU wakaranai (Unknown) koto bakari de Dreamin’　sagashita yubisaki ni yasashii (Shake Hands) atatamete otona miman kodomo ijou? Please　kasanete KOKORO ni (KOKORO ni) (nee…omoi ga)　jouzu ni hora (nee…kimochi ga)　kanaderarenai HAATO (nee…tsutawaru)　modokashikute bukiyou na　I Need You yawaraka na hidamari mitai ohiza no ue nara　Happiness (nee…oshiete)　sabaku no youni (nee…tsutsunde)　kawaiteru HAATO (nee…Kiss shite)　uruowasete onedari na　I Need You minna ni todoite　Lovely chikyuu de ichiban no　Happiness I’ll Make Your Happiness |-| Kanji = 言葉にならないメロディが Knock×4(Cloudy) ワタシからみんなに贈りたい Happy in love(伝えたい) こんなワタシで良かったら ネバーランド(With me) そう一緒にデート Dreamin' 幸せ半分こにCut Ah　フィフティ(Fifty)愛も全部 その時には手を繋いで Please　甘えてイイですか? (イイですか?) (ねぇ...教えて)　砂漠のように (ねぇ...包んで)　渇いてるハート (ねぇ...kissして)　潤わせて おねだりな　l need you はしゃいで陽は落ちてく 地球で一番の　Happiness ミステリアスな夢で何かが Knock×4(Cloudy...) フレグランスな香りまどろみ Sleep×4(いざなう...) この世界はエキセントリック わからない(Unknown)事ばかりで Dreamin'　探した指先に 優しい(Shake hands)暖めて おとな未満こども以上? Please　重ねてココロに (ココロに) (ねぇ...想いが)　上手にほら (ねぇ...気持ちが)　奏でられないハート (ねぇ...伝わる)　もどかしくて 不器用な　l need you 柔らかなひだまりみたい お膝の上なら　Happiness (ねぇ...教えて)　砂漠のように (ねぇ...包んで)　渇いてるハート (ねぇ...kissして)　潤わせて おねだりな　l need you みんなに届いて　Lovely 地球で一番の　Happiness I'll make your happiness歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Happiness |file link = }} |track name = Happiness (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Aijima Cecil's route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #A6CE2B}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)